The Perfect Tree
by NCISMcAbbyISthebest
Summary: The MyMusic staff searches for the perfect Christmas tree, but can they find it? Based on a Tumblr post, dedicated to Ariel!


**Aah! My first time writing in over a year! I hope this story is satisfactory-it was just written after seeing a post on Tumblr. I hope the characters weren't too OOC-I think I may have made it a tad too fluffy haha! Anyway, enjoy! 3**

The MyMusic staff were walking out in the Christwood Tree Company, looking for a Christmas tree. They had, however, been there for hours and were getting frustrated with the lack of progress.

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Indie groaned. "Why do we even need a Christmas tree?"  
"BECAUSE!" Idol squeeled, "We totes need a Christmas tree! It'll be ADORBS. Every mainstream company needs to celebrate Christmas!"  
"Besides," Intern 2 interjected, "maybe it'll help us get more out there. Every successful show has a Christmas theme."  
"Shut up Intern 2, no one cares what you think," Indie cut in. "I need to think...hm...well every successful show has a Christmas theme. Our documentary would be even more popular. All right, Christmas tree it is!"  
"O.M.G. INDIE. YOU'RE SOOOOOOO SMART!" Scene gushed, trying to get closer to Indie. "I LOVE your ideasss."  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever Scene."  
"It's such a shame that Loco couldn't come! She's SO awesome," Idol sighed dejectedly.  
"For once I agree with you Idol. However, Loco is going to Tibekistan to attend a super secret Hipster conference. I wish that I could have been there with her but sadly, this is a very private meeting so I'm stuck with you simpletons."  
"Oh Loco Uno can't come to Christmas? HOW SADDD," Scene grinned-a little too widely for Indie's taste. He opened his mouth to state that she didn't sound particularly upset, but was interrupted by Techno and Dubstep screaming and running to a tree. "Woah, look at this one guys! There are so many branches. Think of how many lights we can put on it!" Techno said. "It'll be totally plurtastic."  
"Wub isch dub!" Dubstep dubbed.  
Indie frowned and wrinkled his nose. "I want something unique. None of that mainstream Christmas tree crap."  
"Well what about this one, bossman?" Metal yelled from across the way. "Look at this! It's ginormous! This is the tree that rules all of the trees! I HEREBY DECLARE THIS AS THE METALTREE."  
"No, no," Idol said. "Look at this one! It's TOTES adorbs. It's perfect like me!"  
"Hmph. If by 'perfect' you mean 'annoying and overly loud', then yeah, it's definitely you," Metal interjected.  
"Shut up Metal! Your tree is a dump of a tree anyway!"  
"Oh please, yours just screams 'PAY ATTENTION TO ME, I'M DESPERATE' just like you do!"  
"HEY THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH A LITTLE ATTENTION!"  
While Metal and Idol continued their fight, Scene grabbed Indie and pulled him over to a small tree-so small that Indie could just hold it in both of his hands. " INDIE CHOOSE MIIINEE" Scene squeeled. "It's so tiny and cute! It's wonderful. Just like youuuu Indie," she grinned.  
"Yo! Why haven't I had a line yet? This be the most gangster tree, yo!" Hip Hop called from his spot across from Scene. "This tree can be decorated with all the ASS."  
"That didn't even make sense," Intern 2 said. "Besides, my tree is the best, if I do say so myself. Look, it's perfectly symmetric-"  
"SHUT UP INTERN 2" everyone yelled.  
Indie sighed and walked along the yard. "None of these are good enough. MyMusic deserves a unique tree. One that perfectly symbolizes everything that MyMusic tree. A tree like-like that one."  
The rest of the staff, who had followed Indie, stopped and stared at the tree in wonder.  
"Dub," Dubstep breathed out, his eyes wide.  
"So many branches!" Techno said in happiness. "We can put so many lights on it!"  
"And it's HUGE!" Metal yelled. "WE'RE HAVING A METALTREE FOR CHRISTMAS."  
"Ooh that tree looks like it's from Charlie Brow-I mean, THAT'S A GANGSTER TREE, SON! Totally not a classic or anything. I ain't some poser!" Hip Hop sputtered.  
"And look! It's symmetrical!" Intern 2 moaned.  
"O M G it may not be small but it's branches are so droopy! It looks like my eyeliner! IT'S PERFECT GUYSSS!" Scene screamed.  
"And look-it's silver! Flashy and expensive, just like me! We totes have to get it guys! Then we can sing Christmas songs around the tree- ohhh all I want for Christmaaaaas is this treee oooh yeaeeeah" Idol sang out (badly).  
"It is unique," Indie agreed.  
"Forget about unique!" Idol squeed out. "It's PERFECT!"  
"Perfect? I don't think so," Intern 2 scoffed. "It's weird. It's a huge silver tree! I mean really the only good thing is that it's symmetrical."  
"Dub ishq psh wub ish psh kiwtizh!" Dubstep said.  
"Dubstep's right, Intern 2!" Techno said. "It may be weird, but it has a characteristic from each of us! This tree represents all of us, Intern 2!"  
Intern 2 smiled. "You're right Techno."

"This tree really is perfect."


End file.
